Alejandro
Alejandro, labeled The Seductive Mastermind was a camper, and the season antagonist in Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass and later transferred to the Rabid Ducks. He does not compete in Total Drama Action Do Over. He also does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over but later returns as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. He returns to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Alejandro competed again on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over, again as the season antagonist and a member of the Masterminds team alongside his travel partner, Heather. Alejandrosquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg RabidDucks.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Alejandro was raised by a wealthy family. His father displays many talents and was more than happy to teach his son a thing or two. Alejandro learned from the best. His evil ways are a pure reflection of his sinister parents. He enjoys messing with people's heads and prefers not getting caught, problem is, even when he does get caught, who can be mad at such a charming young man. Alejandro can charm the pants off anyone. He can take a very seductive approach when getting what he wants. He has played with the hearts of many girls in the past, and that's not about to change when he signs up for Total Drama. Alejandro is more than confident that he will win the money. Look him in the eyes and tell him otherwise. It's difficult, isn't it? Alejandro will smooth talk, cheat, sabotage, and claw his way to the top, as long as nobody calls him "Al". Alejandro may be perfect, but his patience is far from it. Strategically, Alejandro can wait for days, but Alejandro is a loose cannon when called "Al". This anger problem roots back to his brother at home, Jose. An overachiever to manages to beat Al at every game. Alejandro believes that if he can win the million, he can stick it to Jose, of course, getting to humiliate other teens on national television comes with the package. So hats off to Alejandro. He's in it to win it. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Alejandro arrived with a facade of friendliness. His charms and looks managed to easily win over Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Courtney, Beth, and Anne Maria instantly. He later revealed that he would be the downfall of everyone, claiming his spot as the season antagonist. He ousted Justin in The Big Sleep, Harold in Paintball Deer Hunter, Shin in Who Can You Trust?, Beth in Basic Straining, and Mike in X-Treme Torture, and this is only pre-merge eliminations. Up to Paintball Deer Hunter, Alejandro is a member of the Killer Bass, until he's switched to The Rabid Ducks. Later, at the merge, he poisons Owen to eliminate the biggest annoyance before he "kicks it up a notch". Noah later reveals that it was Alejandro who poisoned Owen. Alejandro forms an alliance with Duncan, Courtney, and Felicity in order to eliminate Noah, and possibly Abigail too. His plan backfires when Noah plays an immunity doll. Alejandro goes on to eliminate Charlotte in Hide And Be Sneaky, Felicity, his own alliance mate, which destroys his alliance completely, in That's Off The Chain, Cody in Wawanakwa Gone Wild, and even drives Zoey to the brink of insanity with lies. In the end, his tinkering with Zoey and his bullying of Dj backfire on him when they vanquish him in I Triple Dog Dare You in a horrible bobsledding accident which succumbs him to a wheelchair. In the finale, Alejandro is on Zoey's boat, not rooting for anyone. In the TDIDO special, Alejandro is wheeled around by Staci, who blabs to him about her family, driving Alejandro mad. He does not get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Alejandro does not compete in TDADO, and instead participates as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath episodes. He gradually heals from his wheelchair over time. In the TDADO special, Alejandro joins everyone on the bus for a chance to hijack Orpha studios and be famous again. Sadly for him, he does not make it in time to be rescued by Mel, but does exchange numbers with her. He does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over, but returns to the game in I See London.... Total Drama World Tour Do Over Alejandro too over the first aftermath of the season, antagonizing Shin, Justin, and Cody alongside Heather for dramatic purposes. He is defeated when Cody kicks him into the hole made by a falling truck. Alejandro is allowed back into the season in I See London..., dressing as Jack The Ripper and kidnapping the contestants for a challenge. He eliminates DJ at the tiebreaker for revenge and is placed on Team Gloom N Doom. He attempts to form an alliance with Nathaniel the next episode under the assumption that Nathaniel is as manipulative as him. When he becomes suspicious of Beth as well, he pushes her down the Castle Bran stairway, letting Nathaniel take the blame. He also forms an alliance with Dakota, encouraging her to be a demanding host. Alejandro convinces Owen that Nathaniel is evil, who in turn spreads the rumor to the rest of the cast. He attempts to make amends with much of the cast to get them onto his side, but mostly fails due to his poor history. When Jo discovers his alliance with Nathaniel, he admits to her (and accidentally to Lindsay and Cameron) that Nathaniel is not evil. He manages to manipulate Cameron with the prize of candy that same challenge. He competes with Mel to keep Nathaniel on his side and turns Jo's alliance against her, causing her elimination. In, Sweden Sour, however, Alejandro is voted out by the other teams and admits to framing Nathaniel before he is dressed like an infant and shoved out the plane. Total Drama All Stars Do Over Alejandro arrived and was placed on the Villainous Vultures, the same team as Heather. Alejandro and Heather previously made an alliance for that season. Alejandro began flirting with Dakota off the bat for two reasons. He wanted to see if he could make Heather jealous, and he wanted to vote her off. Later, Alejandro antagonized Leshawna so that she'd remain a threat in the game. In Saving Private Leechball, Alejandro and Heather decided to eliminate the heroic villains on their team. Since Heather and Al's conflict grew, their affectsions did too. Alejandro tries expanding the alliance by flirting with other girls, like Jo and Bridgette, failing miserably, much to Heather's delight. Alejandro kept Heather on her toes in Nobody Eggspects Opposition when he cheated with Mel on Duncan. Having Duncan and Heather's anger caused the two to hook up themselves, though only as a way to thwart the others, which was unknown to Alejandro. Alejandro's brother appeared in Suckers Punched. He stole Mel away from Alejandro, causing Alejandro to fall into despair, only to become desperate in A Lake Is At Stake when Leshawna's promise of elimination was lifted due to the drama, making Alejandro a target. Alejandro tries framing Robert for a lack of team effort, only to be called out by Heather and Jo. In My Dinner With Chef, Alejandro and Duncan's conflict grew. Alejandro tried making an alliance with the Heroic Hamsters to rid Duncan from the game. In the end, Heather and Alejandro couldn't hold back their feelings as the Heroes betrayed Alejandro and blindsided him. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Alejandro is allowed to make a call to the outside world, and calls Heather's parents for permission to date her. In The Final Wreckening, Alejandro and Heather are Bridgette's helpers along with Mal. They show hostility to both. They attempt to stop Bridgette from winning, but are dispatched by Scott. In Bridgette's ending, the two are excluded from sharing the million dollar prize. In Jo's ending, the two celebrate and share a meaningful kiss. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Alejandro arrived and was placed on the Masterminds team along with Heather. The two quickly became confident that with no teams to hold them back, and the fact that they could stick together throughout the whole competition, they would win easily. Alejandro and Heather first caused the elimination of the Fashion Bloggers by sabotaging them in Mediterranean Homesick Blues. The Masterminds eventually formed a rivalry with Father and Son, after Dwayne slapped them both for Alejandro knocked over Junior. After sabotaging them in Hello And Dubai, the Masterminds are nearly eliminated due to the subsequent penalty, but manage to beat Dwayne and Junior, as well as the Daters, to the Chill Zone, causing them both to be eliminated. However, despite having taken out their rivals, Alejandro begins to grow bored with the competition, and considered all of the other teams to not be threats. However, Alejandro takes an interest in the Nature Lovers, after they survive two attempts by the Masterminds to sabotage them and Cheyenne makes a vow to take him down in Little Bull On The Prairie. Cheyenne ultimately does not keep her promise, which makes Alejandro increasingly attracted toward her because he thinks she is intentionally holding back. Eventually, in Ca-Noodling, Alejandro becomes so attracted to Cheyenne, and fed up with her lack of effort in the competition, to the point that he kisses her, which Cheyenne slaps him for. Knowing that Heather will mostly likely break up with him now, Alejandro tries his absolute best to stop her from finding out, becoming increasingly paranoid and possessive of her. In How Deep Is Your Love? , Alejandro ends up breaking Heather's arm and severely injuring Michael to stop Cheyenne from telling Heather. At this point, Alejandro forms an intense rivalry with Adam, who is aware of the kiss. Eventually, Heather becomes fully aware of the kiss in Tale As New As York and breaks up with Alejandro. Nevertheless, he is still determined to win the million dollars and eliminates the Sisters to get a spot in the finale. Alejandro is finally defeated when Heather quits the competition and helps the Nature Lovers win. Alejandro ultimately accepts that his arrogance has finally gotten too far, and leaves in shame after a final rejection from Heather. Appearances *Alejandro, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Alejandro, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, Alejandro has yet to outrank Nathaniel. Gallery 81px-Alejandro_happy.png Alejandro_23.png Alejandro_25.png Alejandro_48.png Alejandro1010101.png AlejandroScared.png ONUDAlejandro2.png Trivia *Alejandro has sung in a total of three songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Secrets, Hitch A Ride, and Versus. *Alejandro is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Heather, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Sierra, and Courtney. *Alejandro is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Jo. *Alejandro has caused 18 eliminations throughout Total Drama Do Over. **In Total Drama Island Do Over, he directly eliminated Justin, Beth, Mike, Owen, Trent, Charlotte, Felicity, Abigail, and Will. He indirectly eliminated Shin, Geoff, Gwen, and Cody. **In Total Drama World Tour Do Over, he directly eliminated Dj, Cameron, and Jo. **In Total Drama All Stars Do Over, he directly eliminated Dakota. He indirectly eliminated Mel. *Alejandro has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** He is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Duncan, Harold, Robert, and Bridgette. *He is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Tanner, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Krystal, Giselle, Coby and Max. **He switched from the Killer Bass to the Rabid Ducks in Total Drama Island Do Over. *Alejandro is one of six contestants to have hosted the Aftermath at some point in the series. **The others are Cody, Heather, Sierra, Adam, and Ella. Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Rabid Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Main Antagonist Category:TDU Contestants Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:TDRRDO Contestants